Captainswan
by Ouatfan486
Summary: Captianswan one-shots


Emma Swan POV

I woke up from the sound of my phone ringing i turned around and wasn't going to answer it then I saw it was Killian's name and jumped out of bed and quickly answered.

Killian:Hello swan

Emma:Good morning Killian why are you calling me this early. Emma said with a Yawn

Killian:Well I would like to know if you wanted to go on a date

Emma: I would love to.what time?

Killian:Come to the Jolly Roger at 7:00

Emma:Alright see you then.

I hung up the phone and had one problem i didn't have anything to wear I had to go shopping.

Killian's POV

Today was going to be the day I ask the love of my life Emma swan to marry me to have a future with me. There was one thing left to do I had to ask for David and Mary Margarets blessing for Emma's hand in marriage and that I wasn't excited for. As I was about to knock on the door my hand started to shake for the first time I was nervous to knock on a bloody door. I finally got over myself and knocked. The door opened and revealed David "Hello hook". "Hello David um could we talk"Killian said with hesitation "sure come in" Killian walked in and saw Mary Margaret doing the dishes "hi hook" she said "hello. Is Emma home"

"No she ran out saying she was going shopping why" David said. "No reason I wanted to ask you something"."what is it hook" Mary said " I wanted to ask you for your blessing to ask for Emma's hand in marriage" Killian said slowly getting quiet on the last few words."WHAT" David said when Mary Margaret looked up and started to jump and scream with excitement well at least I have her blessing. David looked like he could Kill someone Mary came up and hugged me And whispered in my ear " I give you my blessing"."Thanks" I said. The hug soon ended when we heard David yelling "no way I won't let you marry my daughter" "DAVID" Mary Margaret ran over and slapped him " Killian don't worry about David you have our blessing" she said "Thanks guys" I said walking out.

Emma's POV

By time I was done shopping it was almost 5:30 so when I got home I had a shower and started to get ready for the date tonight.i was just finished my makeup when I saw the time and started to walk to the Jolly Roger. When I got to the docks there was a red carpet leading up to hooks ship. I walked up the steps and saw hook standing with a smile on his face. "Hello love you look stunning" Emma could feel her self start to blush."would you like to eat love" hook said as he point to a table with lots of food on it "you did all this for me I never new Captain Hook could cook". Emma said with a surprised look on her face "well am full of surprises love" he said with a big grin on his face. Emma rolled her eyes and started to sit down and hook did the same.

Both POV

After they finished there food hook got up and started to play some slow music "would you care to dance swan" "I would love to"she said grabbing hooks one hand. They started swaying to the music as Emma rested her head on hooks shoulder and whispered so quiet almost hook couldn't hear " I love you"

"I love you too swan"

Killian's POV

I started getting nervous as I new what was coming I pulled away from Emma and stared in her emerald green eyes and started my speech "Emma swan ever since I climbed up that bean stalked with you I new I would never stop fighting for us no matter what it takes. I love you with all my heart before I meet you I was a lying dirty pirate with nothing to live for then I meet you and you changed me for the better and I can't thank you enough and that's why I want a future with You I want to start a life with you"

Emma started to cry cause she new what came next she saw hook get on one knee and couldn't wait to hear him say those four words.

"Emma swan will you marry me"

"YES Killian YES" she didn't realize how loud she sounded because of how excited she was

Killian slipped the diamond ring on Emma's finger. Emma grabbed hooks face and pulled him up and kissed him passionately for what seemed like ages she wrapped her arms around hooks neck and he lifted her up and Spun her around in his arms. Emma looked at the ring shining in the moonlight and said "I love it"."I thought you would" "God I love you so much" Emma said " I love yooo Killian couldn't finish because he was cut of by Emma's lips on his just the way he wanted it.

My first fan fiction sorry if there was any mistakes I will update and add more story's soon

Love:STEPH


End file.
